Love you when I'm drunck
by Hollydays
Summary: Los cobardes siempre buscan excusas, todo les vale, incluso el alcohol. Pero en aquellos tiempos, muy valiente tenías que ser para amar a un hombre siéndolo tú también. John lo intenta todo para olvidar a Sherlock, pero ¿quien puede esquivar lo inevitable? YAOI


**NdA: **¡Hola a todos! Este fic está inspirado en la canción de Mika "Love you when I'm drunck".  
**Recomendación:** Si no conoceis Mika, escuchadlo! Es fantástico : D  
**Dedicatoria:** Para LauGy : DD Por los pequeños placeres de la vida como Mika, Sherlock, el Yaoi... etc. Espero que te guste : DD

Un abrazo y espero que os guste : DD

* * *

**LOVE YOU WHEN I'M DRUNK**

"Solo te amo cuando estoy borracho; y si no puedo controlar las cosas que hago será mejor que me vaya…"

* * *

Me armé de valor y abrí las pesadas puertas del infierno. Como era de esperar la oscuridad y un fuerte y desagradable hedor ahogaba la habitación.

—¿Holmes, sigue por ahí?, ¿vivo? —dije intentando no tropezar en ese océano de inmundicia.

—¿No puede simplemente dejar que este pobre hombre viva su triste y aburrida vida?

Suspiré con pesadez, siempre tan dramático.

—Aburrida porque usted quiere, será que no hay casos por resolver…

—Ninguno lo suficientemente interesante.

La voz de Holmes se escuchaba ronca y lejana, no osaba imaginar su apariencia y menos su estado completo –tanto mental como físico– sin sentir una ligera aversión.

—Realmente el aire parece estar contagiado, será mejor que abra las ventanas antes de que alguno de los dos muera por asfixia.

—¿Por qué no se marcha a torturar a otros, matasanos?

Abrí las cortinas con brusquedad y sin piedad alguna. Sonreí al escuchar sus teatrales gemidos.

—Tranquilo, Drácula. El sol no le matará.

—Es usted un monstruo, Watson.

Abrí la ventana y me giré buscándolo con la mirada.

Su cama estaba deshecha, aplastada por pilas y pilas de ropa, papeles y demás substancias que usaba para experimentar que me ahorraré de describir por tal de no provocar ascos al lector.

Por suerte él no se encontraba en ese infierno de repugnancia, Holmes yacía inmóvil en el suelo, boca abajo vistiendo una camisola que muy probablemente antaño había sido blanca.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se aseó?, ¿hace un mes?

Holmes rodó en el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba, posando sus manos en su vientre.

—¡Oh, Watson! No me sea tan melodramático, no han pasado más de 18 días.

No pude contener un mohín de puro asco al escuchar semejante guarrería.

—Hágale un favor a la humanidad y aséese, ¿quiere?

—Realmente no, pero me da la sensación de que me obligará de todos modos…

Horas más tarde Holmes estaba aseado y trajeado. Daba gusto verle, personalmente demasiado gusto…

—Supongo tendrá una buena excusa por semejante intrusión… ¿y bien?

—Se lo contaré esta noche en el Royal, a las 7.30h. Ni se le ocurra llegar tarde.

Vi como Holmes sonreía con aquella sonrisa infantil tan suya que siempre me paraba la respiración. Por desgracia eso era todo lo que ocurría entre nosotros: un par de sonrisas y algún que otro momento de tensión fruto de mi alocada imaginación.

Pero ahora todo habría acabado, definitivamente.

La hora llegó y me sentí complacido al ver que Holmes ya estaba ahí. Junto a mí estaba Mary; una joven de gran inteligencia y belleza.

—Holmes, permítame presentarle a Mary Morstan, mi prometida.

Algo en los ojos de Holmes pareció apagarse de golpe, o eso me hubiera gustado creer pues últimamente no era fiable confiar en mis sentidos referentes a Holmes.

Este me miró con una fría sonrisa que me heló el alma.

—Creí que yo le tenía tan ocupado que no tenía tiempo para mujeres, Watson. —No esperaba que Holmes recordara esas palabras, no creí ni que las hubiera escuchado siquiera. —Veo que el bueno del Doctor no pierde el tiempo, ¿eh? Un placer conocerla señorita Morstan.

Mary sonrió y le dio su mano a Holmes para que la besara.

—Espero que pronto sea señora Watson. John me ha hablado mucho de usted, señor Holmes, el placer es sin duda mío.

Pude notar sarcasmo en la sonrisa de Holmes, al parecer Mary, como muchas otras, no le había caído en gracia.

—¿Y qué le ha contado el exagerado de mi amigo, si se puede saber, señorita MORSTAN?

* * *

Ahora no había vuelta atrás, no servía de nada lamentarse pues de otra manera él tampoco hubiera sido mío. Pedí otra copa, y luego otra más, y otra, y otra pero el dolor no menguaba solo mi embriaguez y mis ganas de poseerlo aumentaban.

¿Por qué no podía ser mío? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué había sufrido la desdicha de enamorarme de un hombre, de mi mejor amigo? Sufría en silencio lamentando todo en cuanto me rodeaba.

Mary era una buena chica, era dulce, inteligente, hermosa… Ella fue lo único que se me ocurrió para olvidarle… no estaba enamorado de Mary, pero esperaba hacerlo. Antes o después ella sería la cura de mi destrozado corazón.

—Señor, ya es muy tarde… debería irse…

Miré al camarero con ligero fastidio. Ahora incluso había horas límites para lamentarse. Muy bien, pues me iría a casa, con Sherlock… mi querido y amado Sherlock, mi inaccesible Sherlock… Necesitaba verle… ahora más que nunca.

* * *

Watson estaba vendándome la mano, como siempre uno de mis experimentos había salido mal. Pero al fin y al cabo la ciencia era la ciencia y eso me podía.

Ahora que me fijaba, Watson siempre estaba ahí curándome, acompañándome en mis casos, ejerciendo la medicina o escribiendo novelas… ¿Cuándo tenía tiempo real para él?

—¿Watson, alguna vez sale con mujeres?

Él me miró con sorpresa y algo desconcertado.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Es un hombre bastante atractivo y me resulta inevitable no pensar que las mujeres no le dejan ni vivir.

—¿Teniendo que cuidar siempre de usted como espera que me quede tiempo para salir con alguien? Entonces, ¿qué piensa hacer al respecto?

Fruncí el ceño y bajé la mirada fastidiado. Ahora me culpaba a mí de su escaso éxito con las mujeres… menudo un cascarrabias.

—No pienso disculparme si es lo que quiere.

—No es lo que quiero…

Eso no me lo esperaba… entonces, ¿qué quería? Watson era siempre un misterio para mí. Hubo un largo silencio.

—Hay alguien que me gusta.

Y por algún motivo mi pecho empezó a doler y mi corazón se sentía pesado. A Watson… le gustaba alguien. Pensaba que éramos él y yo, los dos solos contra el mundo pero al parecer él no pensaba igual. Él no me veía a mi cómo yo le veía a él, naturalmente. Al fin y al cabo yo era un enfermo indecente… y sí alguien llegara a enterarse podían caerme tortuosos años de cárcel.

—¿De veras…? —Dije al fin no con demasiado entusiasmo… —¿Ya se ha declarado?

—No.

—¿Entonces es un amor no correspondido? Ahora no diga qué es mi culpa también, ¿eh? —Dejé escapar con una risa nerviosa intentando bromear un poco para que todo pasara más rápido.

—Puede que así sea…

No acababa de entender su respuesta… ¿Era mi culpa, o era un amor no correspondido? ¿Tal vez ambas? Sentí un ligero pinchazo de culpabilidad.

—…. ¿Cómo es? Hermosa, ¿verdad? Conociéndole debe serlo… Siempre tiene el listón demasiado alto, Watson. Por eso sigue soltero.

—No creo que sea algo tan fácil.

En ese momento apareció esa señora Morstan y agarró a Watson por el brazo y me miró con aire victorioso.

—Pronto podrá llamarme señora Watson, señor Holmes.

Tsk, me fastidiaba tanto…

Entonces me desperté, mis ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Algo me había despertado de mi sueño y cuando me di cuenta alguien me estaba besando en aquel preciso momento. Me sobresalte asustado abriendo los ojos de par en par y vi como Watson se separaba de mis labios quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

—¿¡Watson?! —No me dejó decir nada más. Acalló mis palabras con otro beso, no podía creerlo. Lo alejé como pude pero él me cogió por la mandíbula forzándome más y más. Coló una mano bajo mi camisa y sentí un ligero pellizco en mi pezón. —Ah… —dejé escapar como un suspiro en sus labios.

Sus besos ligeramente agresivos me dejaban sin respiración, su lengua se abría camino en mi boca con facilidad y su mano me subía la camiseta para luego colarse dentro de mis pantalones y ropa interior haciéndome sobresaltar a cada roce que sentía.

Parecía un sueño pero las sensaciones eran demasiado reales. Poco después me di cuenta: su aliento olía a alcohol. Solo hacía falta sumar uno más uno para saber que él no era consciente de lo que hacía, de a quien besaba y tocaba… Era posible que estuviera tan borracho que viera a Mary en mi lugar.

De pronto me puso boca abajo y sus dedos entrando y saliendo de mí me hicieron parar de darle vueltas a todo y centrarme nerviosamente en lo que iba a pasar… y en si quería que realmente pasara. Pero era Watson, ¿qué había de malo en ello entonces? Por fin estaba con él de la manera que siempre había deseado… ¿Qué más daba que todo ocurriera porque iba borracho? Así pues decidí entregarme a él. Y aunque había sido rápido y doloroso había valido la pena porque había sido con Watson, ¿no?

Iba tan borracho que poco después de acabar se quedó dormido encima de mí, y yo como un tonto lo dejé ahí sin importarme nada, ni lo que diría al despertar. Ahora solo quería estar así con él deseando que la mañana jamás llegara.

Pero como siempre, el sol volvió a salir.

—Ahh… mi cabeza… —Este fue el primer indicio para saber que Watson ya había despertado.

Se incorporó en la cama alejándose de mí y permitiéndome respirar con normalidad otra vez.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿¡Holmes!? Que hace aquí…. —No tuve fuerzas para mirarle a la cara pero deduje que ese leve silencio se debía a que estaba analizando la situación. —¿Por qué estoy en su habitación?

—¿No… recuerdas nada? —Dije armándome de valor sin atreverme a mirarle aun, boca abajo y de espaldas a él.

—¿Recordar qué…? —Pude notar en su voz que le sorprendía que le hubiera tuteado… pero que menos, nos habíamos acostado juntos.

Cerré los puños y me senté mirándole a la cara… aunque me arrepentí en cuanto sentí las primeras molestias que me hicieron hacer una leve mueca de dolor.

Mi desnudez mostraba marcas de chupetones por doquier, incluso una ligera herida en el labio causa directa de sus mordiscos.

—Mírame, luego analízate y finalmente deduce… no esperarás que te lo diga todo ¿no? Nuestros cuerpos hablan por sí solos.

—¿Desde cuándo me tutea? —Dijo visiblemente nervioso.

—Creo que ahora ya tenemos la suficientemente confianza como para tutearnos, ¿no crees?

—Acaso intentas decir que anoche… nosotros…

—Nos acostamos… sí. Aunque sería más verídico decir que tú me lo hiciste… yo no parecía tener mucha opinión al respecto.

Le vi palidecer de golpe, no quería insinuar que iba a denunciarle ni mucho menos, yo amaba a ese hombre. Con ello intentaba decir que quería que se repitiera pero esta vez colaborando los dos, no solo él.

—Escucha… —dijo pálido como la nieve. —No me malinterpretes, yo amo a Mary y no cambié de parecer anoche. Fue la bebida que me guiaba a ciegas.

Dolía… Dolía más de lo que cualquier dolor físico duele. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Claro que él no sabía que yo le quería y probablemente intentaba justificar lo que pensaba fue una especie de violación. Pero aun así… aun así desearía tanto escuchar otro tipo de palabras…

Observé como miraba horrorizado las marcas de sus besos. Y le vi coger fuerzas para hablar otra vez…

—Besarte no fue más que un error. Yo no quería esto… lo siento…

Me miró con nerviosismo y se fue sin decir nada más, sin esperar una respuesta que jamás le daría. "No fue más que un error." Esas palabras quemaban todo mi ser como un tortuoso infierno quema las almas de las gentes sin piedad.

El tiempo pasaba y por alguna extraña razón aquellos hechos que jamás habían ocurrido antes se tornaron una costumbre cada vez que John cogía una botella.

Siempre rápido y doloroso por la noche, siempre mortal y escabroso por la mañana. Siempre las mismas palabras, siempre igual de duras e hirientes: Solo te quiero cuando estoy borracho. Y si no puedo controlar lo que hago será mejor que me vaya, tal vez estoy un poco ebrio pero sé lo que debo hacer porque cuando esté un poco más sobrio te dejaré otra vez.

Siempre las mismas palabras, siempre la misma tortura y yo con el mismo masoquismo de siempre le rogaba que no se fuera, que seguro que ya no ocurría una vez más.

* * *

—Te amo, Sherlock. Te amo…

—John… —Sherlock acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura estando entre mis brazos. Le embestí una vez más mientras besaba insaciable sus dulces labios. Dios sabe cuánto le amaba y por fin estábamos juntos, juntos de verdad. —Y yo a ti.

¿Se puede morir de felicidad?

Y el sol de la mañana me despertó del paraíso. Un sueño, siempre era un sueño. La verdad era tan diferente. Siempre que quería acostarme con Sherlock bebía un poco y lo hacíamos poniendo el alcohol como excusa. Todo es debido al alcohol y ahora me veo obligado a mentir y decirle a la persona que más amo palabras de dolor y tortura.

Pensé en mi sueño, había sido sorprendente y no podía detenerme. Y Dios sabía que eso era realmente lo que yo quería. Y si las cosas que sentimos cuentan más que las que hacemos o decimos entonces debería acabar mi relación con Mary…

Me estaba convirtiendo en ese tipo de hombre que siempre he odiado, que mira a la cara y miente sin vergüenza. Alguien tenía que dar el paso y aunque podía ser duro e hiriente las cosas no podían seguir así.

No sabía si Sherlock me amaba, no sabía porque aguantaba algo así… pero desde luego si había logrado acostarme con él repetidas veces mi esperanza me decía que podía hacer que me amara también… Era de locos bien lo sabía… Pero todo en general era una gran locura. ¿Y qué podía perder? Apostaría por nosotros.

Así pues ese mismo día fui a hablar con Mary, naturalmente eludí la información de que me estaba acostando con Sherlock pero sí le dije que mi corazón pertenecía a otra persona y no podía seguir con ella.

Las rupturas nunca son agradables pero al fin había terminado esa gran falsa.

* * *

—¡Sherlock! Válgame Dios… ¿Intentas suicidarte acaso? —Le vi esbozar una leve sonrisa rebosante de tristeza.

—Mi vida es fantástica, ¿por qué querría?

Fruncí el ceño y le hice sentarse en mi cama.

—Quítate la camisa, voy a limpiar esa herida.

Tenía un profundo corte en el pecho que mediría de largo unos treinta centímetros. Tenía la camisa empapada en sangre.

Me senté a su lado con el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre tenía en casa y empecé a limpiarle la herida. Hacía tiempo que no le veía desnudo si no era porque yo estaba borracho y se lo hacía. Cogí la botella de alcohol que había en el botiquín y con esto fui limpiando su herida, soplando en ella para que no escociera tanto.

—Aguantas muy bien el dolor…

—Más de lo que piensas.

—… —Sabía que no se refería al mismo dolor al que yo había hecho mención y sentí un gran pinchazo de culpabilidad en mi pecho.

Me senté tras él para vendarle el tórax y cuando hube acabado me quedé mirando esa espalda sintiéndola tan solitaria… no lo pude evitar… simplemente ya no podía seguir fingiendo. Me daba igual todo solo le quería a él. Así pues besé su espalda.

Él se giró desconcertado y sorprendido y en cuanto tuve su cara frente a la mía le besé sin dejar pasar un segundo más. Sus labios siempre se sentían tan cálidos…

—¿Qué … qué haces? —Dijo alejándome de él. Pero no lo podía evitar, de veras que no. Volví a juntar nuestros labios besándole con toda la pasión y amor que albergaba mi corazón. Tan romántico y cálido… a la vez excitante y apasionado… Y esos besos parecían surtir efecto, su mirada estaba como anestesiada. Me separé lentamente de él mirando sus profundos ojos marrones y acaricié su mejilla con ternura.

—Tú no estás borracho… entonces, ¿por qué…?

Besé su frente.

—Sí que estoy borracho.

—No, no lo estás.

Besé su nariz.

—Sí lo estoy…

Besé su mejilla.

—Mientes…

—Siempre estoy borracho, desde que me levanto hasta que me voy a dormir. Tu simple presencia, tu recuerdo, tu existencia me embriaga y me hace sentir insaciable. El día que me encuentre sobrio será porque habré muerto, pero presiento que aún me quedan unos cuantos años de borrachera a tu lado… Por eso, solo te amo cuando estoy borracho…

Besé sus labios que ahora estaban ligeramente temblorosos. Acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar.

—Te quiero… Te quiero tanto, John…

¿Se puede morir de felicidad? Una euforia insaciable explotaba en mi corazón dejándome en un estado de pura excitación.

—Y yo a ti…

Y esta vez no hubo lugar para adjetivos como "rápido y doloroso, tortuoso, mortal, escabroso, etc." A su lugar quedaban substituidos por "apasionante, romántico, profundo, placentero, gozoso… lleno de amor…"

Y seguiría siendo así hasta el final de esta interminable embriaguez.

**Fin. **


End file.
